Beauty and the Beast
by Agent Ari
Summary: Alice never remembered anything about her human life. For almost a century, she's been kept in the dark, wondering what life she had before immortality. One day, answers appear right at her fingertips, though not in the form she expected- a girl, a girl that has secrets all her own, one of them being she's not completely human, another being she's in love with Alice. AU AxOC


**Alright, guys, I'm back with a new story idea. Trust me, I'll finish this one. I've got a lot of ideas for this story, so please, accept my apologies. I've been going through a rough time for a long while and things haven't been going the best. **

**Anyway, this is a new story idea and is in no way connected to The Porcelain Doll. For those of you that remember my old story, Beauty and the Beast, with Dakota, I think you'll like this one just as much.**

**This is a girlxgirl fic. Don't like it? Don't read. For those of you that wish ti continue to read this story, I hope you enjoy :)**

**I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_**Biloxi, Mississippi, 1920**_

The cloudy night sky hid any kind of light. No moon. No stars. The only sources of light were the dull rays that managed to peek through the nearly opaque clouds. I slipped off my shoes at the base of the maple tree and hoisted myself up into its canopy, trying to be as quiet as I could. I didn't want any trouble from her father if he found me.

I inched up on the familiar branch, smiling as I saw her open window less than a foot away. This was nothing new for us- I'd snuck into her bedroom dozens of times. I reached out and crawled up on the windowsill before lightly hopping onto the floor with a small thud, cringing at the sound I made. I waited for a second, listening for any noises, and then let out a sigh of relief when I didn't hear anything.

This was the only time we could truly be together. The only time we could be ourselves without having to worry about what our parents would say or what our friends would think. Our love remained in the shadows while normal couples could walk the Biloxi streets without worrying about being scorned or judged. We couldn't tell anyone about our late night rendezvous or our small gestures of affection that meant so much more than what they appeared to be…it pained her to have to hide it, but she knew we had to, or else be even more socially shunned.

A pair of arms wrapped around me from behind, causing me to yelp, but a soft hand slipped over my mouth, muffling my sounds. "You're late." Her voice whispered, her warm breath hitting my ear and making my knees weak, "What kept you?" Ever so slowly, her hand left my face and found my waist, turning me around to look at her. Once I saw her, it felt like everything would be okay then. All my worries were whisked away as soon as I saw those chocolate brown eyes.

"I had to make sure my folks were really asleep…you know how they are.." I explained sheepishly, ducking my head, "I would've come, regardless. How could I ever say no to you?" My hand rose to cup her cheek and she leaned into my touch, eyes fluttering closed, "I'm glad you can't. You would've broken my heart months ago.."

"I'd never…" I leaned down to touch my forehead to hers, bringing both my hands up to hold her face, and pressed my lips against hers, reeling in her sweet taste and how they felt like the finest of silk against mine. Her soft moans rang in my ears as I felt her fingers tangle in my hair, tugging and pulling me even closer. Everything seemed to fade as I basked in all that was Mary Alice. My Mary Alice. I lost myself in her scent, her touch…my senses were clouded over in the most glorious of ways and I couldn't ask for anything greater.

Pulling away to catch my breath, my eyes opened to find that we weren't standing anymore. I had her pinned to her bed and she had her arms securely around my neck; I smiled as I took in her disheveled appearance, her swollen lips and her messy hair. She was absolutely perfect.

"What're you staring at?" She whispered, she too a bit winded.

I simply shook my head and smirked, leaving a trail of kisses along her jaw and down to her neck, her quick breaths only spurring me on. I sighed in contentment as she ran her hands through my long tresses, sliding my hands along her sides while I kissed and bit on the smooth skin on her neck. She curled her fingers in my hair tight enough to where it was almost painful, but I ignored it, listening to the small whimpers that left her lips.

"A-Ava," She hissed, pushing me up so I could look at her. I gulped as I witnessed her brown eyes darken, the faint moonbeams splashing on her face. She bit her lip and then opened her mouth to speak, "Ava, please…"

Her words sent waves of something like fire through my body and neither of us needed to speak afterwards. We relished the time we spent together, what we did together, hidden under the night's dark blanket. What we did that night only confirmed our love and desire, that same love and desire that we kept secret from jeering and hateful eyes. I held her closer that night than I ever had before, delighting in being able to finally, though silently, call her mine.

Little did I know that that was the last time I'd see my Mary Alice.

* * *

**Please alert and review :) reviews mean the world to me.**


End file.
